


Was noch gesagt werden muss

by LuchaLiebe



Series: Jenseits der Schwelle [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchaLiebe/pseuds/LuchaLiebe
Summary: Es gibt Redebedarf.
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Series: Jenseits der Schwelle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054625
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Was noch gesagt werden muss

**Author's Note:**

> Ein paar Leser von Jenseits der Schwelle hatten sich ein ausführlicheres ;) Ende gewünscht und was soll ich sagen, wir verdienen alle ein bisschen vom guten Thorst content (nicht zuletzt Basti natürlich). Natürlich empfiehlt es sich, Jenseits der Schwelle gelesen zu haben für mehr Kontext und mehr Oomph, aber ich denke, das hier kann man auch so verstehen. 
> 
> [Edited Notes]

"Guten Morgen", grüßte Sebastian Thorsten, der ihm aus der Belegschaftsküche entgegen kam, in der die Kaffeemaschine schon im Gange war. 

"Morgen", grüßte Thorsten zurück und ging hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch wo ein kleiner Stapel Heftmappen lag. Nachdem er sich die Hände geistesabwesend an der Hose abgewischt hatte, schlug er die oberste auf. 

Sebastian wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, bis er aufgab. Seufzend hängte er seine Jacke über die Lehne seines Schreibtischstuhls. Am Anfang war ihm doch etwas mulmig zu Mute gewesen, als er am Tag nachdem Thorsten ihn nach Hause geschickt hatte, zur Arbeit erschienen war. Was, wenn er Thorsten gerade küssen wollte und jemand hereinkam? Was, wenn er die ganze Sache falsch verstanden hatte, und sein Rauswurf gestern Thorstens Art gewesen war, ihn freundlich abzuweisen? Dabei war er sich ja eigentlich sicher gewesen, dass er Thorstens Geständnis richtig verstanden hatte. Und zwar nicht nur in Hinsicht der Träume, die sie auf unerklärliche Weise geteilt zu haben schienen. Das ganze Frühstück über hatte er nachgegrübelt, nervös wie vor seinem ersten Tag auf dem Präsidium, nach der Beförderung. Völlig umsonst, wie sich schnell herausstellen sollte. Wie immer war Thorsten der erste im Büro gewesen und wie immer hatten sie sich begrüßt. Thorsten hatte ihm einen Tee gemacht und kein Wort über den letzten Abend verloren. Die ganze Zeit hatte Sebastian mit einem Moment gerechnet, wo sich ihre Hände berühren würden, oder Thorsten den Telefonhörer auflegte um ihn zu fragen, ob er nach Schichtschluss noch mit zu ihm kommen wollte. Er hatte darauf gehofft, wenigstens beim Mittagessen ein bisschen freie Bahn zu haben, aber sein Freund hatte seinen langen Blicken stand gehalten, war aufs Flirten eingestiegen wie sonst auch, aber genau wie früher ohne wirkliche Konsequenz. Sebastian hatte mit sich gerungen, ob er's ansprechen sollte, aber er hatte doch auch von Anfang an gewusst, wie Thorsten war. Dass der Zeit brauchte, sich umzustellen. In der Hinsicht war sein Freund manchmal so geschmeidig wie ein Gletscher. Es war ja nicht so, als fühle er sich nicht wohl, so kollegial mit Thorsten. Aber jetzt würde er morgen abend auf dem Rückweg die Kinder bei Julia einsammeln und dann würde es wieder eine Woche keinen Ausgang mehr für ihn geben. 

Das erste Mal seit der Trennung spielte Sebastian nicht aus der Not heraus mit dem Gedanken, seine Ex-Frau anzurufen und zu bitten, vielleicht noch ein paar Tage für Maja und Henri bei ihr dran zu hängen. 

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. "So", sagte er laut und schlug untermalend mit der flachen Hand auf die Schreibtischunterlage, dass seine Maus den Computer aus dem Standby holte. 

Thorsten sah alarmiert auf. "Hm? Was ist?" 

"Hab' ich eigentlich irgendwann gesagt, ich will's langsam angehen?", platzte es aus ihm hervor. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich nichts davon gesagt habe. Oder denkst du, vielleicht hatte ich 'nen Filmriss und jetzt musst du so tun, als sei nichts gewesen? Bitte, ich war ja sogar nüchtern genug, hinterher Auto zu fahren. Oder…" Vielleicht ist er ihm peinlich, der Altersunterschied, schoss es Sebastian durch den Kopf und er fühlte seine Wangen heiß werden, weil er das so, trotz aller Sticheleien, noch gar nicht betrachtet hatte. Oh. Aber Thorsten war doch immer noch extrem fit, da hatte er sich ja oft genug selbst ein Bild von machen können, wenn sein Freund einem Verdächtigen über Häuserdächer und hohe Zäune hinterher gesprungen war. 

Thorsten runzelte die Stirn. "Wir sind bei der Arbeit", sagte er als würde das alle Fragen beantworten. 

Automatisch warf Sebastian ein Auge über die Schulter zur Tür, aber die war nach wie vor geschlossen. Immerhin hatte Thorsten endlich die Mappe aus der Hand gelegt, als er sich wieder umdrehte. 

"Ja", sagte er leiser, "aber zum Beispiel ab sieben oder acht Uhr nicht mehr."

Jetzt war es Thorsten der seufzte und seinem Blick auswich. "Sebastian…" 

"Anderthalb Wochen!", sagte er anklagend und verschränkte die Arme. "Als ob du nicht auch…" Er machte eine vage Geste. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, so über ihre Schreibtische hinweg über diese Themen zu sprechen. Aber eine andere Gelegenheit hatte es die letzten Tage leider nicht gegeben und Sebastian würde sie jetzt bestimmt nicht verstreichen lassen. 

Thorsten hob die Augenbrauen, als habe sich Sebastian gerade um Kopf und Kragen geredet. "Dich küssen möchte? Mit dir schlafen will?", beendete er den Satz. 

Es so ausgesprochen zu hören jagte Sebastian einen süßen Schauer den Rücken herunter. Auf einmal waren die Bilder aus seinen Träumen wieder ganz nah. Die Thorsten scheinbar ebenfalls kannte, wie auch immer das möglich war. Thorsten wusste doch, was er wollte. Sebastian leckte sich über die Lippen. 

Sein Freund schien jedoch irgendetwas anderes als Aufregung darin gelesen zu haben, denn er lehnte sich schwer ausatmend in seinem Stuhl zurück. Ging auf Abstand. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst. "Das kann ich nicht abstreiten. Aber ich weiß, worauf ich mich dabei einlasse. Lass uns nichts überstürzen."

Das Kribbeln wurde stärker. Er sollte sich darüber ärgern, dass er bevormundet wurde; dass er seinen Freund immer wieder daran erinnern musste, dass er über vierzig war und kein naiver Karrierepolizist mehr, noch feucht hinter den Ohren. Aber alles worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte war eine Sache: "Du hattest schon mal was mit einem Mann? Ich dachte, du bist verheiratet gewesen?" 

Es war nicht nur die schwindelerregende Vorstellung von Thorstens sexuellen Erfahrungen, die Sebastian sich aufmerksam nach vorne beugen ließ, sondern auch die Chance etwas über dessen Vergangenheit zu erfahren, die immer noch größtenteils in Geheimnisse gehüllt war. 

Sein Freund zog defensiv die Schultern hoch. "Das warst du doch auch", konterte er geschickt, der erneute Augenkontakt glühend und gewichtig. 

Da hatte Thorsten natürlich Recht. Es hatte ihn nur überrascht. Die Lannerts hatten auf den Fotos immer gewirkt wie eine geschlossene Einheit, die es schon immer in dieser Form gegeben hatte, unberührt von so etwas wie einer Zeit davor mit anderen Partnerschaften. Sebastian schluckte. Wen hatte Thorsten da schon mal erwähnt? 

"Mit de Man?" 

Thorsten lächelte jedoch nur geheimnisvoll. Stattdessen sagte er: "Mann, Frau. Die Siebziger. Wenn du die richtigen Leute um dich hattest, hast du dir keinen Kopf darum machen müssen, wen von beiden du da liebst." 

Sebastian fühlte sein Herz klopfen als er sich das vorzustellen versuchte. Besetzte Häuser, der Kiez, Marihuana und offene Körperlichkeit. Und ein junger Thorsten mittendrin. 

"Hör auf damit", ermahnte ihn sein Freund gutmütig. 

"Hm?" 

"Darüber nachzudenken." 

"Wieso? Was anderes als nachdenken lässt du mich ja nicht", schoss Sebastian zurück. 

Schon wieder bekam Thorsten diesen Ausdruck; den eines strengen Lehrers, den er immer aufsetzte, wenn er den Älteren herauskehren wollte. 

Darum beeilte sich Sebastian zu sagen: "Du brauchst nicht immer zu denken, dass du mit allem alleine bist. Oder willst du noch mal zehn Jahre warten?" 

"Die Gefahr für erektile Probleme nimmt mit dem Alter zu, also lieber nicht", sagte Thorsten trocken, aber nicht schroff. "Trotzdem können wir schlecht einfach loslegen, mh? Vor allem, wenn wir beide auch was davon haben wollen."

"Ach, alles um die sechzehn Zentimeter sollte kein Problem sein für mich", sagte Sebastian und betrachtete pointiert seine Ablage mit den Stiften, zufrieden, dass es auch noch Dinge gab, die Thorsten nicht über ihn wusste. 

Schwungvoll wurde die Tür zu ihrem Büro aufgeworfen und jagte sie beide fast auf die Beine. Thorsten warf dem Eindringling einen scharfen Blick zu bei dem Sebastian froh war, nicht der Adressat zu sein. 

"Herr Lannert, Herr Bootz", grüßte Staatsanwältin Alvarez sie und rauschte mit energischem Schritt an ihnen vorbei zum Aktenschrank. Wie selbstverständlich zog sie hinter einem dicken Ordner eine Schachtel Buttergebäck hervor. Wortlos riss sie diese auf und holte ein Plätzchen hervor. Als sie hineinbiss, sackte sie vor Erleichterung ein Stück in sich zusammen. Erst dann schien sie zu bemerken, dass sie beobachtet wurde. "Bei ihnen sind sie sicherer als bei mir", erklärte sie sachlich und schüttelte vielsagend die Keksschachtel. "Habe ich Sie bei etwas gestört?" 

"Schon so früh ein schwieriges Telefonat?", erkundigte sich Sebastian spitzfindig. Thorsten und er waren doch gerade der Sache auf die Spur gekommen! Gleichzeitig verschaffte ihm Thorstens schwer verhohlener Frust angesichts seiner neuen Erkenntnisse über Sebastian enorme Genugtuung. 

Alvarez nickte mit vollem Mund und verdrehte vielsagend die Augen. 

"Ich geh' Kaffee machen", meldete sich Thorsten kurz angebunden und erhob sich. 

"Schon wieder?", fragte die Staatsanwältin verwundert und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. 

"Das ist immer so, wenn er sich von Ermittlungen unterfordert fühlt", erklärte Sebastian, machte sich dabei keine Mühe, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. 

Heute Nacht war die Luft geradezu beißend kalt geworden. Sebastian zerrte an den Wicklungen seines Schals, deren Lücken er hier draußen zu spüren bekam. Selbst Thorsten zupfte ineffektiv am Kragen seines Mantels, den er hochgeschlagen hatte. Der Hamburger war normalerweise unempfindlicher bis zu Temperaturen, bei denen Sebastian lieber den Kopf unter eine warme Daunendecke stecken wollte. Ob das wirklich an Seeluft oder an seiner Sturheit war bis dato ungeklärt. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass es sich bis Halloween wieder etwas aufwärmen würde. 

Schweigend gingen sie hinüber zu ihren Autos, die nebeneinander parkten. 

Thorsten hielt mit geöffneter Fahrertür inne. "Sechzehn Zentimeter?" 

Mit den Armen lässig auf das Dach seines Kombis gestützt, gab sich Sebastian unbeeindruckt. Den ganzen Tag hatte er darauf gewartet, dass Thorsten seiner offensichtlichen Neugier endlich nachgab. "Ich dachte über sowas reden wir nicht bei der Arbeit." 

Kopfschüttelnd gab sich Thorsten geschlagen. Er schnaubte. "Na, komm", sagte er und ließ sich hinters Steuer gleiten. 

Im späten Feierabendverkehr hatten sie sich selbst auf der kurzen Strecke irgendwann verloren, aber den Weg zu Thorstens Wohnung kannte Sebastian auch im Schlaf. 

Wie immer war es die Hölle, zu dieser Uhrzeit in der Innenstadt einen Parkplatz zu finden ohne Anwohnerschein. Nach fast fünfzehn Minuten um den Block fahren, stand Sebastian dann endlich vor Thorstens Wohnungstür. 

Sein Freund öffnete ihm mit aufgeknöpftem Hemd. Das dünne weiße Unterhemd darunter war eigentlich gar kein ungewöhnlicher Anblick, aber jetzt schien es irgendwie mehr darzustellen, war ein Vorbote von dem, was darunter lag. Durch den Stoff konnte er gerade so die Dimensionen von Thorstens Oberkörper ausmachen: Breit und fest, gar nicht wie der einer der paar Frauen, mit denen er bisher im Bett gewesen war, aber trotzdem konnte Sebastian es kaum erwarten, ihn endlich unter die Finger zu bekommen, seinen Kopf darauf abzulegen, seinen Rücken dagegen zu pressen. Da hatte er noch so oft davon träumen können, die Realität war noch mal eine andere, greifbarere Nummer. 

"Sie sind auf dem Nachhauseweg verfolgt worden, Herr Kommissar", informierte er ihn mit ernster Mine. 

"Aber nur bis zur zweiten Ampel", sagte Thorsten und machte Platz im Flur, damit Sebastian herein konnte. 

Zwischen Garderobe und Küchentür blieb Sebastian stehen. Thorsten sah ihn geduldig an. Er machte keine Anstalten, sich zu entziehen, als Sebastian sich für einen kurzen Kuss herunter beugte. 

So richtig fassen konnte er das alles noch immer nicht. Am Ende war es doch alles sehr schnell gegangen, trotzdem fühlte sich seinen Freund zu küssen jedes Mal nach etwas an, was er schon viel, viel eher und viel öfter hätte tun sollen. Im Vergleich dazu kamen ihm zehn Jahre Sehnsucht unvorstellbar vor. Genauso unvorstellbar, wie Thorsten sich da überhaupt noch so beherrschen konnte, während Sebastians Knie schon wieder peinlich weich wurden, wenn Thorsten seinem Körper irgendwie entgegen kam. 

Bevor er den Kuss vertiefen konnte, legte sich ihm eine warme Hand auf die Brust und hielt ihn mit sanftem Druck auf. 

"Ich hab' dir Handtücher ins Bad gelegt", sagte Thorsten. Die Hand blieb. 

"Ich dachte, ich soll dir eine Geschichte erzählen", entgegnete Sebastian benommener als er zugeben wollte und mit der plötzlichen Aussicht konfrontiert, dass sie es heute vielleicht tatsächlich versuchen würden. 

"Kannst du ja gleich dabei machen. Ich bin kein großer Traumdeuter, aber ich glaube, du hast vorher noch was zu tun", gab Thorsten zu bedenken. "Du findest alles im Schrank neben der Dusche." 

Kurz vor Majas Geburt, als Julias Bauch angefangen hatte, zu sehr im Weg zu sein für sie beide - Sebastian hatte dauernd Sorge gehabt, sich irgendwie zu grob zu bewegen - hatte seine Frau das Spielzeug besorgt. Sie hatten sogar davor darüber geredet, aber Sebastian hatte niemals damit gerechnet, dass Julia den Plan auch durchziehen würde. Der Dildo war ihm erst schrecklich obszön vorgekommen: Rot und relativ realistisch geformt. Sie hatten darüber gelacht, wie er im Geschirr zwischen Julias Beinen hin und her geschwungen war. Umso schneller hatte sich der Spott in Erleichterung darüber gewandelt, dass sie keinen festeren genommen hatten. Dabei war beim ersten Mal gar nicht viel passiert, auch da hatte der Babybauch gestört. Kaum die Spitze hatten sie geschafft. Später hatte sich ihre Technik verbessert und dann waren die Kinder da gewesen und kein Bauch mehr im Weg. Irgendwann hatten sie mal nachgemessen, darum wusste er das mit den Zentimetern überhaupt so genau. Außerdem war er gerade besonders dankbar für diese Zeit, weil es ihm so erspart geblieben war, Thorsten, der ihn zweifelsohne hatte testen wollen, zur Hilfe zu rufen bei der kleinen Plastikpumpe, die er im Schrank neben der Dusche vorgefunden hatte. 

Sein Freund lehnte mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen zum Schlafzimmer, als Sebastian sauber und in Thorstens Bademantel, der ihm knapp bis zu den Knien ging, aus dem Badezimmer kam. 

Sie standen sich kurz im Flur gegenüber wie bei einem seltsamen Duell. 

Statt Hemd trug Thorsten erneut einen undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck, aber Sebastian glaubte so etwas wie Anerkennung zu entdecken. Sein Blick war intensiv. Sebastian zog die Unterlippe von innen zwischen die Zähne und unterdrückte den Impuls, sich unauffällig die Hände vor den Schritt zu halten. Sollte Thorsten ruhig sehen, dass er Lust zu all dem hier hatte. Die Mundwinkel seines Freundes zuckten amüsiert. 

Dann machte Thorsten ein paar entschiedene Schritte auf ihn zu. 

Mit unerwarteter Wucht drängte er Sebastian gegen die Wand neben der Tür, hielt ihn mit seinem Blick gefangen. Wie im Traum, wie bei ihrem ersten Kuss packte Thorsten ihn im Nacken. Diesmal hielt er ihn nur fest während er sich nachdrücklich mit seinem gesamten Körper gegen ihn lehnte. Er küsste Sebastian genauso stürmisch, ließ ihm kaum Luft. 

Sebastian schwirrte der Kopf, als er versuchte mitzuhalten. Von selbst fanden seine Hände ihren Weg auf Thorstens Rücken, seine Hüfte. Die Schnalle von Thorstens Gürtel grub sich gefährlich nah an seiner aufkommenden Erektion in seinen Oberschenkel, wo der Bademantel anfing, auseinander zu klaffen. 

Thorstens andere Hand wand sich zwischen sie, zog am Knoten vom Frotteegürtel des Mantels. 

Dann konnte Sebastian plötzlich die Textur von Thorstens Hose, die weiche Baumwolle des Unterhemds gegen seine komplette Front spüren. Ihm entkam ein überraschter Laut, den Thorsten verschluckte. Er wusste nicht, wann er die Arme um Thorstens Hals geschlungen hatte. In seinen Ohren rauschte es. Thorsten packte seinen Hintern, drückte zu. Das war definitiv real, hier, und schickte einen winzigen Stromstoß Sebastians Wirbelsäule hinauf.

Nach Luft schnappend drehte Sebastian den Kopf trotz Nackengriff zur Seite. "Wow", sagte er atemlos. 

Thorsten sah zu ihm auf, Augen tiefblau. Er leistete sich ein selbstgefälliges Schmunzeln, bildete sich wahrscheinlich etwas darauf ein, bis auf ein paar unordentliche Haarsträhnen völlig gefasst auszusehen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort löste er seinen Griff und sank langsam und vorsichtig auf die Knie. 

Sebastian folgte der Bewegung mit großen Augen. Er hatte kaum Zeit darüber nachzudenken, dass sein Freund jetzt unmittelbar auf Augenhöhe mit seinem Schritt war, als der auch schon die Hand nach Sebastians Schwanz ausstreckte, ihn ein paar mal trocken rieb, bevor er den Mund öffnete. 

Sebastians Hinterkopf kollidierte mit der Flurwand, seine Finger in Thorstens kurzem Haar. Ja, man merkte definitiv, dass das nicht Thorstens Erstversuch war. Dafür war für Sebastian wiederum das letzte Mal Sex, das letzte Mal so berührt zu werden, schon eine lange Weile her gewesen, wenn er seine fragwürdige Begegnung mit Diana einmal ausklammerte. Er war vielleicht keine zwanzig mehr, aber so außer Übung reichte eine feuchte, warme Mundhöhle schon aus, ihm ganz schön den Verstand auszuknipsen. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass es Thorsten war, der ihn da verwöhnte. Sebastian traute sich gar nicht, nach unten zu sehen, wusste nicht was das Bild, was sich ihm dann bieten musste, mit ihm machen würde. 

"Ist… das denn gut für… deine Gelenke?", brachte er hervor. 

"Mh", machte Thorsten und brachte damit Sebastians Becken zum Stottern, als sich die Vibration seiner Stimme übertrug. Begleitet von einem anstößigen Geräusch unterbrach er den Blowjob. "Selbst Schuld", quittierte er Sebastians Zischen. 

"Hey", sagte Sebastian und zog an Thorstens Haaren. "Hatten wir nicht was anderes geplant für heute?" 

Wie als Antwort drückte eine trockene, warme Fingerkuppe, die sich wesentlich größer anfühlte als Julias, gegen sein Loch, im selben Moment wie Thorsten sich auf den Knien aufrichtete und seinen Schwanz ganz schluckte. 

"Angeber!", presste Sebastian hervor. Jetzt hatte er doch hingesehen. Das Bild von Thorsten da unten, routiniert und konzentriert, verfolgte ihn bis hinter seine Augenlider. 

Er wand sich gegen die Wand des Flurs. Sein Körper schien sich auf einmal nicht mehr sicher zu sein, ob und wenn ja welchem Gefühl er entkommen wollte. Er fühlte die Spannung, fühlte wie sich die Haut unterhalb der Schwanzwurzel straffte, rüttelte an Thorstens Schultern, hin und her gerissen dazwischen, kommen zu wollen und genau das um jeden Preis zu verhindern. 

Thorstens Hände schienen überall zu sein, in seinen Kniekehlen, auf seinen Oberschenkeln, seinem Hintern. Finger, die sich dort in die Spalte gruben, nicht locker ließen. Genauso wenig wie der Mund.

"Scheiße", fluchte Sebastian zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und stieß ein, zwei Mal vergeblich mit dem Becken nach vorn, stolperte über den Rand, kam eben doch. 

Vorsicht setzte Thorsten sich auf, gab ihn frei. 

Taumelnd tastete Sebastian nach der Kante der nächsten Kommode auf der Suche nach Halt. Thorsten erhob sich vollends und schob sich an ihm vorbei ins Bad. Sebastian ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, lauschte der Klospülung. 

"Ernsthaft?", fragte er in die Luft hinein, wollte entrüstet klingen. "Das letzte Mal konnte ich zweimal da war ich noch verheiratet." 

Thorsten kam zurück mit gerichteter Frisur und ertapptem Gesichtsausdruck. "Das kriegen wir hin. Ist sowieso vielleicht besser, wenn du schon mal gekommen bist." 

Wie um seine Argumente zu bekräftigen schickte Thorstens jetzt besonders raue Stimme Sebastian schon wieder einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sein Freund sah ihn unverwandt an. 

"Soll ich auch…?", bot er an und deutete auf Thorstens Hose, deren Sitz sein Freund gerade justierte. Gott, die würde er im Büro niemals wieder mit denselben Augen ansehen können. 

Thorsten winkte mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln ab. "Willst du mit ins Schlafzimmer?" 

Sebastians wackelige Beine hatten sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt, bevor er antworten konnte. "Was hast du vor?" 

Den Bademantel ließen sie einfach liegen. 

Thorsten nahm seine Armbanduhr ab und legte sie auf den Nachttisch am nächsten zur Tür. Zum Glück waren hier drin nur die Leselampen angeschaltet und sorgten zumindest für ein bisschen mehr romantische Stimmung als volle Power Deckenfluter. 

"Ich dachte, du kennst dich aus", zog er Sebastian auf. 

Der setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Direkt gegenüber saß sein Spiegelbild, undeutlich und verschattet im abgedunkelten Raum, aber unverkennbar derselbe Mann, Familienvater und Gesetzeshüter, der gerade von seinem besten Freund und Arbeitskollegen nach Strich und Faden einen geblasen bekommen hatte. 

"Sag nicht das ist Absicht." Er nickte Richtung Spiegelschrank.

Thorsten kam auf ihn zu. "Hm? Nein. Ist er dir unangenehm?"

Es war seltsam seinen Freund so entspannt zu sehen, aber Sebastian musste ihm wohl oder übel Recht geben, was den Orgasmus anging: Auch bei ihm war ein Teil seiner Aufregung tatsächlich verflogen.

Bei Thorsten sorgte die Entspannung dafür, dass diese unterschwellige Sinnlichkeit, diese penetrante Selbstsicherheit, die er besonders früher hatte durchblicken lassen, wieder viel näher unter der Oberfläche lag. War das der wahre, ungefilterte Thorsten, fragte sich Sebastian, oder bloß wie er sich in solchen Situationen gab? Schon damals hatte Thorstens Selbstgefälligkeit Sebastian wohl angestachelt, Dinge mit ihm gemacht. 

Herausfordernd zog Sebastian an Thorstens Unterhemd, sobald es in Reichweite gekommen war. Zog es aus der Hose. "Hätte bloß nicht gedacht, dass du der eitle Typ bist", sagte er, zuckte mit den Schultern. 

"Ich bin der pragmatische Typ", verbesserte Thorsten und fing seine Handgelenke auf. Ohne wirkliche Kraft schob er daran Sebastians Hände von sich. 

"He", beschwerte sich Sebastian, "lass mich doch auch mal ein bisschen Arbeit machen."

"Nee", sagte Thorsten, "das ist meine Aufgabe." Er sah ernst auf Sebastian hinab. 

Der verdrehte die Augen und nutzte ihre Position, um seine Hände mit Thorstens zu verschränken. "Gleiche Befugnisse, ja?" Sie beide betrachteten die Berührung. 

Thorsten straffte die Schultern, blinzelte, eindeutig dabei, irgendetwas zurück zu halten. Er wich Sebastians Blick aus, als es schließlich doch in Form eines ungläubigen Lächelns hervor brach. "Na gut." 

Als Sebastian diesmal nach dem Saum des Unterhemds griff, wurde er nicht aufgehalten. 

Thorstens nackter Oberkörper war genauso breit und kompakt, wie er unter der Kleidung immer angemutet hatte: Unzweifelhaft männlich. Und genauso unzweifelhaft waren die Gefühle, die sein Anblick, der Anblick des spärlichen, hellen Brusthaars, der Wölbung des Bauchs und der sichtbaren Muskeln darunter, der Andeutung von alter Tinte über der Schulter, des verblassenden Übergangs von Sonnenbräune zu unmerklich hellerer Haut knapp überm Hosenbund, in ihm auslösten. Und darüber Thorstens Gesicht, wachsam und abwartend. 

Sebastian reckte sich ihm entgegen, fühlte Thorstens sehnigen Bizeps unter seinen Handflächen, Thorstens harte Lippen, die ihm nur kurz Widerstand leisteten. Den schwachen Geschmack dort konnte er zuerst nicht ganz zuordnen, dann jagte er ihm das Blut aus dem Hirn. 

"Scheiße", stöhnte er diesmal gegen Thorstens Mund und zerrte ungeduldig an dessen Gürtelschnalle. Thorstens Hand legte sich auf seinen Hinterkopf, hielt sie verbunden, auch als Sebastian seine Versuche aufgab und ihn ganz einfach gegen sich zog. Ihn an sich zog, zwischen seine Beine, auf sich drauf, sich fallen ließ, bis Thorsten über ihm lag. So schwer und sicher, dass es ihn unter Strom setzte wo sich ihre Haut berührte. 

Dann spürte er Thorstens Härte warm gegen die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel drücken und zuckte zurück. 

Thorsten ließ ihn sofort los und richtete sich auf den Unterarmen auf. Selbst im Halbdunkeln konnte Sebastian quasi zusehen, wie sich sein Blick verschloss. Er konnte das "Ich habe es dir ja gesagt" nur zu deutlich darin lesen. 

In seinem Brustkorb schien Sebastians Herz im Doppeltakt zu schlagen. Bevor sein Freund etwas sagen oder sich komplett lösen konnte, schlang Sebastian die Beine um seine Hüften. 

"Jetzt hör mal auf. Ich will das, okay?", sagte er wie in einem Deja-vu, aber auch gegen die Saltos, die sein Magen schlug, als er deutlich die Rechtskurve eines fremden Schwanzes durch den Stoff der Hose an seiner eigenen, ganz langsam wieder zu neuem Leben erwachenden Erektion reiben spürte. Er biss sich auf die Lippe. 

"Sebastian", sagte Thorsten warnend. 

Aber in dieser Position, in dieser Situation, sorgte seinen Namen zu hören bloß dafür, dass ihm fast schwindlig wurde, wie einem pubertären Jugendlichen. Provozierend, wenn auch unbeholfen, bewegte er sein Becken.

"Wirklich?" Diesmal klang Thorsten schon weniger streng.

Sebastian grinste. "Oder hast du Angst, dass du nicht durchhältst?" 

Mit einem unbeeindruckten Schnauben packte Thorsten Sebastian am Kiefer, drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er den Hals völlig freigab. "Das wirst du dir noch wünschen", sagte er gegen die Stelle dort unterm Ohrläppchen. 

Sebastian blieb das Auflachen in der Kehle stecken als er zunächst Thorstens raues Kinn, dann seine Zunge da fühlte. Halt suchend packte er Thorstens Oberarme, rutschte mit den Unterschenkeln von Thorstens Hüfte. 

Sein Freund ließ ihn los, legte stattdessen die Handflächen mit sanftem Druck auf seine Rippen, fächerte die Finger auf, sodass es Sebastian vorkam, sie könnten ihn einfach so ganz bedecken.

Dann kam die plötzliche Aufforderung: "Dreh dich um." Ermutigend gelitten Thorstens Hände über seine Seiten. 

Wie von selbst gehorchte Sebastian und wälzte sich mühsam unter ihm auf den Bauch. Er legte den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme. Jetzt war es also so weit. Selbst seine Kopfhaut schien vor Aufregung zu prickeln und er stellte sich vor, wie Thorsten ihn jetzt ansah, mindestens genauso hungrig, wie er sich fühlte. 

Er wollte das sehen, wollte Thorsten endlich in einem unbeobachteten Moment erwischen, wollte wissen wie ungefilterte, zehn Jahre später erfüllte Sehnsucht eigentlich aussah. Dazu müsste er nur darum bitten, abzubrechen. Es vielleicht doch erstmal bei Fummeln zu belassen. Aber hier ging es nicht nur um Befriedigung und Intimität. Sebastian hatte auch etwas zu beweisen. Ein bisschen kam es ihm so vor wie damals. Als müssten sie in diesem Gebiet, das ihre Beziehung erschlossen hatte, doch wieder erst klarstellen, dass sie auch hier auf Augenhöhe arbeiteten. 

Die Matratze sank ein, wo Thorsten sich neben Sebastians ausgestreckte Beine setzte. Sebastian wandte den Kopf. Der Spiegel gegenüber verriet nichts von Thorstens Gesichtsausdruck. Obwohl er die Berührung im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes kommen sehen konnte, kamen Thorstens Finger auf dem unteren Teil seines Rückens fast wie ein Schock. Andächtig lagen sie dort, dann glitten die Daumen zwischen seine Pobacken. 

"Du wolltest mir doch was erzählen, hm?", erinnerte ihn Thorsten wie beiläufig. 

"Jetzt?", presst Sebastian zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, als die Hände zupackten, Innenflächen warm und groß. 

"Warum nicht?" Thorsten hielt seine Karten verdeckt, aber Sebastian konnte gut ahnen, wie sehr es ihn doch wurmte, dass sein Partner ihn so hatte überraschen können, wenn er derart darauf beharrte.

Eigentlich war das hier, zusammen im Bett mit Thorsten, keine Situation, in der er gerne über seine Ex-Frau sprechen wollte, aber je nachdem wie er die große Enthüllung verpackte, konnte die ganze Geschichte Thorsten auch vielleicht ein Stück weiter aus der Reserve locken. 

"Ich will dich ja nicht einschüchtern", sagte Sebastian scherzhaft. 

Thorsten schnaubte. Seine Hände waren auf der Rückseite von Sebastians Oberschenkeln angekommen und drückten dort zu. Fast ein bisschen besitzergreifend. In der selben Geschwindigkeit mit der sie tiefer wanderten, seine Beine Zentimeter für Zentimeter auseinander drückten und sein Herz in einen neuen Rhythmus zwangen, breitete sich von dort eine Gänsehaut über Sebastians Rücken aus. 

"Du kannst es ja riskieren", sagte Thorsten. 

Statt einer schlagfertigen Antwort, schluckte Sebastian das Geräusch, das er beinahe von sich gegeben hatte, herunter. Der Atem, den er durch die Nase austieß, kam ihm laut und unpassend vor, als er zusah, spürte, wie Thorsten ihn betrachtete. Der brennende Blick ging so ungeniert zwischen seine Beine, dass es Sebastian ganz anders wurde vor Scham und Erregung. 

Ganz langsam, behutsam, beugte Thorstens Silhouette sich im Spiegel herunter, bis das Gefühl einer flachen Zunge da, wo vorher der Blick gewesen war, Spiegelbild und Realität vereinten.

Er hatte vorgehabt, Thorsten aus der Reserve zu locken, aber sofort hatten jegliche Vorhaben seinen Kopf verlassen zusammen mit allen anderen Gedanken. Das hier hatte Julia nie probiert. Das hier war neu, war intensiv, weil es Thorsten war, der ihn leckte. So eine Zunge war viel weicher, viel heißer als ein Sexspielzeug oder Finger. Er konnte Atem auf seinem Steiß spüren, während Thorsten sein Loch verschlang wie etwas, dass es zu genießen galt. Ganz ohne sein zutun schien Sebastians sein Hinterteil dem Mund entgegen zu schieben. 

Draußen würde bald früher Bodenfrost Einzug halten, aber in Thorstens Schlafzimmer schien ein sauna-artiges Klima zu herrschen, so schwindelig fühlte sich Sebastian. Fühlte sich wie ein Kessel, dem langsam aber sicher Druck gemacht wurde. Im selben Maße, wie Thorstens geduldige Zunge vorstieß, kroch Hitze Sebastians Körper hinauf, bis ihm wirklich war, als müsse er platzen. Stattdessen entlud sich die Anspannung in einem tiefen, wortlosen Seufzen, das sich endlich Luft machen durfte. 

Er konnte Thorstens Antwort gegen seine Muskeln vibrieren spüren, spürte das vertraute Ziehen zwischen seinen Beinen, aber tiefer, innen. Wann hatte er die Augen geschlossen und das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben? Blind tastete er nach einem von Thorstens Handgelenken. 

"Halt, ich…", Worte zu formen war auf einmal wie Honig schmelzen. 

Thorsten drückte kurz seine suchenden Finger, nur um danach noch fester zu zu packen. 

Noch nie hatte Sebastian das Gefühl gehabt, so offen zu sein. 

Eine neue Gänsehaut raste über seinen Körper, angetrieben von einem hämmernden Herzen. Er konnte sich selbst ins Kissen stöhnen hören, rau und so ehrlich, dass es ihm fast peinlich war. Scheiße. Er war tatsächlich schon wieder hart. 

Thorstens rechte Hand wanderten wieder über seinen Oberschenkel, über seine Seite, fuhr mit dem Daumen zwischen seine Schulterblätter, drohte ihn fast zu begraben unter der besitzergreifenden Geste. 

Dieselbe Hand, die sich sanft durch die Haare in seinem Nacken schob, dort zugriff, zog ihn zurück an die Oberfläche.

Gegen die aufgeheizte Haut seiner Schenkel wirkte die Oberfläche von Thorstens Anzughose rau, wie auf einem Sonnenbrand. Als würde er zum ersten Mal von allen Nerven dort Gebrauch machen. 

Thorsten küsste seine Schulter; gönnte ihnen eine kurze Atempause. "Du schuldest mir ein Geständnis", ließ er Sebastian weiter am Haken zappeln. 

Sebastian schluckte. "Julia", brachte er schließlich heraus. 

Zuerst dachte er, diesen Namen zu hören hätte Thorsten die Lust verdorben. Aber dann spürte er sie. Wie eine Belohnung pressten sich zwei von Thorstens Fingerkuppen gegen seinen Eingang, sanken hinein, bevor Sebastian sich weiter erklären, sich rechtfertigen konnte. 

Das Gefühl von Thorstens deutlicher Erektion so nah an der selben Stelle, machte es schwierig, zu unterscheiden, was er fühlte, wie tief Thorsten in ihm war.

Er hörte Thorsten scharf die Luft einziehen, konnte seine zusammengezogen Brauen vor sich sehen. 

Wie er sie schon hundertmal gesehen hatte, wenn Thorsten mit seinen Wälle rang; wie ein Mann beim Anblick von Sturmwolken am Horizont. Wenn er die Kontrolle behalten wollte. 

"Ist es okay so?", fragte Thorsten leise aber dringlich, wie um das Knistern der Kondomverpackung, um seine plötzliche Eile zu überspielen. 

"Ja." Sebastian drehte den Kopf, sah zwischen den Haaren vor seinen Augen auf zu seinem Freund. Gott, sie konnten es kaum erwarten. Sie zögerten keine Sekunde. 

Die Welt blieb verankert wo sie war und doch fühlte Sebastian sich kippen. Es war nicht ganz wie aus sich heraus zu treten, oder ein Kampf, jemand anderes vollends, willens in seinen Körper zu lassen. 

Vor allem war so ein Schwanz aus Fleisch und Blut viel heißer als ein Dildo. 

Wie eine heiße Speerspitze, die ihn zielgenau durchbohrte bis hoch zur Schädelwurzel, versengte er ihm die Nerven auf dem Weg. 

Thorstens Mund folgte ihr. Seine Brust gegen Sebastians Rücken war breit und fest und sicher, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Im Traum hatte sich das alles vage angefühlt. Dort hatte seine Fantasie die Lücken gefüllt, was für wenig mehr als ein Phantombild der eigentlichen Sache gereicht hatte - das wurde Sebastian jetzt bewusst. Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wie Thorsten es gelungen war, ihm überhaupt in diese Träume zu folgen, aber jetzt konnte er sich gut vorstellen, wie sehr sie seinen Freund in den Wahnsinn getrieben haben mussten vor Frust. Ob Thorsten wohl mit sich gerungen hatte, auf der Arbeit, Sebastian zu zeigen wie es wirklich war, mit ihm zu schlafen? Ob er darum gezögert hatte, die Dinge zu eskalieren nach ihrem Gespräch, trotz Sebastians Mühe?

Thorsten hielt ihn fest gegen sich gedrückt mit einer Hand über dem Brustkorb und einer an der Hüfte. Seine Bewegungen in ihm waren zielgerichtet und bedacht wie alles, was er tat: Und wie immer rieb er damit an Sebastians Nerven. Nur eben nicht an den richtigen. 

Sebastian stützte sich auf die Unterarme ab um ein bisschen mehr Spielraum zu bekommen. Thorsten hatte ihn wortwörtlich in die Matratze gefickt. Aber er wollte Thorsten da spüren, wo er die Finger gespürt hatte, vorhin. Wo Julia ihn ein paar mal kalt erwischt hatte. Wenn er sein Becken ein bisschen verschob, dann… 

Der nächste Stoß traf endlich. Sebastian spürte sein eigenes stöhnen in seiner Kehle vibrieren, aber es ging unter, als Thorsten ein Geräusch machte, das Sebastian ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte: Fast ein seufzen, leise und hoch und ungeduldig, gierig. 

Sebastians Herz überschlug sich. 

"Hier?", fragte Thorsten gegen seine Schulter. 

Sebastian nickte atemlos. "Ja, genau da. Du-" 

Thorsten bewegte sich mit Nachdruck und Sebastian kam ihm mit jedem Mal entgegen, so gut er konnte. Natürlich passten sie auch hier perfekt zusammen. 

Als hätte Sebastian irgendein Zauberwort gesagt, schien Thorsten endlich seine Zurückhaltung abgelegt zu haben, nahm ihn jetzt mit schnelleren Stößen. Im Spiegel konnte er einen verschwommenen Blick auf sie erhaschen: Thorsten richtete sich auf, dirigierte ihre Becken zum Zusammenstoß mit flachen Atemzüge und wie hypnotisiert von Sebastians Gestalt vor sich. Sebastians konnte seine eigene Haut vor Schweiß glänzen sehen, sah die Andeutung von Rötung auf der Wölbung seines Hinterns und seinen Schultern, traute sich kaum, in sein Gesicht im Spiegel zu sehen. Ihrer beider Anblick erregte ihn gleichermaßen und für eine Sekunde kam es ihm fast vor, als könnte er fühlen, was Thorsten fühlte, als wäre er beide Körper gleichzeitig. 

Fahrig zog er Thorstens rechte Hand zwischen seine Beine. Zusammen formten sie einen engen Tunnel. 

Thorstens Faust war so warm und wurde sofort feucht, dass Sebastian fast auf der Stelle kam. Es kam ihm vor, als wären sie schon seit Stunden dabei, fühlte sich überreizt, erschöpft und schwerelos. 

"Ich…" Er keuchte, "Thorsten, ich-" 

Thorstens Stimme war rau, auch er rang nach Luft. "Ja", stimmte er kurz angebunden zu, "ja." 

Sebastian umklammerte Thorstens hohle Faust, klammerte sich an ihr fest und machte sie gleichzeitig enger. Jetzt hielten sie wieder fast still, Thorstens Schwanz ein fast konstanter Druck in ihm, da wo er sich am besten anfühlte, die einzigen Geräusche ihr Atem und die Bewegung ihrer Hände zwischen Sebastians Beinen. 

"Sch-" Sein Höhepunkt überrollte Sebastian am ganzen Körper, spannte jede Faser an, ließ ihn jeden Zentimeter von Thorsten spüren, jedes Glied seiner Finger, über die er sich ergoss. Er drückte sein Gesicht ins Kissen unter sich um was auch immer ihm in dem Moment über die Lippen kam zu dämpfen. Scheiße, er wollte Thorsten sehen, wollte sehen, wenn er kam, so dringend, wie er gerade noch selbst hatte abspritzen wollen. 

Er wollte gerade den Kopf drehen, wollte nachsehen, da fühlte er wieder Thorstens Gewicht auf sich, spürte die Muskeln seiner Schultern zucken unter großer Anstrengung, während er versuchte, sich noch tiefer in Sebastian zu schieben. Er fühlte Thorstens Atem hinter seine Ohrmuschel wie den Geist seiner Stimme. Thorstens Lippen waren auf seinem Nacken, die linke Hand über seinen Rippen, gegen die Sebastians Herz bereits leiser hämmerte. 

Umständlich griff Sebastian nach dieser Hand. Thorstens Finger drückten seine. 

Allerdings ließ er seinen Freund kaum wieder zu Atem kommen. In seiner Brust flatterte das Glück, was die Erregung zurückgelassen hatte, und erfüllte ihn bis in die Zehenspitzen und auf seine Zunge. Der Winter ihres Streits kam ihm unwirklich vor, aus einem fremden Leben. Darüber musste er gar nicht mehr nachdenken, genauso wie über seine Wut auf Julia. Vielleicht war das die Macht von zehn Jahren Wartezeit, wie bei einem Damm, der endlich brechen, zurück in alte Flussbetten durfte. 

Im Halbdunkel von Thorstens Schlafzimmer zwischen den verschwitzten Laken schob Sebastian seine Finger zwischen Thorstens. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich im Spiegel. 

"Ich liebe dich", sagte Sebastian, weil es da doch etwas gab, das noch gesagt werden musste. Etwas, das er seinem Freund schuldig war. "Wirklich." 

Thorsten schnaufte, wandte das Gesicht ab wie ein schüchterner Mann. Dann lachte er dieses kleine, ganz warme Lachen. 


End file.
